TimKon Drabbles
by Supernova95
Summary: Literally what the title says...
1. Capes

**For nettik-nyan (tumblr) who asked:**

How about Tim persuading Kon to try on a cape?

"Wait, wait… Tim; WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!"

"That, Kon, is a cape. I personally thought it was pretty obvious, but**obviously** you are dumber than you look" Kon scowled at him, he could tell Tim was joking but that doesn't mean his boyfriend gets off Scott free.

"I know what it is, what I meant was what is it doing here? In my presence?"

"Well I thought that maybe you'd like to try it on." He looked at the black cape for merely a second before looking back up at his boyfriend, who was suddenly looking very seductive, and raised an eyebrow.

"No"

"Awwww Kon, c'mon, you know you want to…"

"No, capes are stupid, I mean what more do they do apart from flap in the wind and get really annoying" the minute the words left his mouth he realised he had said the wrong thing. Tim's face immediately hardened and he crossed his arms, dropping the cape from one of his hands,

"So you think my cape's stupid do you? They are far more useful than for just flapping in the wind. This cape is bullet proof, fire resistant, it lets me glide in certain wind conditions, and it helps me blend into the shadows better." His boyfriend currently looked like a kicked puppy "I thought you liked the cape" Kon melted, that was it he couldn't take the broken tone in Tim's voice, or his small, almost child like expression.

"I like **your **cape, it looks good on you, but me? Really do I have to explain to you just how stupid Kal looks in that cape if his" Tim gave him the best (or worst depending on how you looked at it) puppy dog eyes he had ever seen; they were more adorable and irresistible that Krypto's when he wanted to play fetch

"Try it on, just for me" giving Tim evils didn't deter his expression so Kon just took the cape and fastened the clasp around his neck.

"Happy?" His boyfriend said nothing as he took out his phone and snapped a picture, smiling he leaned up and captured Kon's lips

"Perfectly"

"What was that about" Kon shivered as Tim reached down to his belt buckle

"Oh Dick bet me I couldn't get you to wear a cape"

"Wait so all his was just about a bet with Dick?!"

"Yes… And no" Kon stared at his boyfriend eyes pleading for an explanation "I wasn't going to take it until I thought how hot you would look in only a cape"

Any coherent thoughts went straight out of his brain as he stared slack jawed at his boyfriend, before his blank expression turned into an evil grin

"Well, I'm sure that can be arranged"


	2. Cold Showers

**For Meeya (Chaoticwaltz) who asked:**

cold showers

**This one shouldn't make you cry… XD**

* * *

Kon was currently in desperate need of a cold shower. A really long cold shower, one he wouldn't have to come out of, like ever. Because he doesn't think that he would be able to look Tim in the face without his blood running south ever again.

It wasn't an instantaneous thing, falling in love with Tim, no, but the realisation that he found his best friend and teammate incredibly hot, was. They had just got back to the tower after taking down Mad Mod and Killer Moth (yeah it really wasn't that difficult) and Tim had managed to get something on his tunic that looked as though it was burning through the Kevlar, which meant he had to take it off as quickly as possible. And then bam it hit him; Tim was really really hot; like smoking hot. All hard muscle and toned lines and a body fit for a Greek God. It took all of Kon's will power not to start drooling.

But, not only was Tim hot, but he was amazing. He was a normal teenager and yet he was so strong, both physically and mentally. He was the one who always kept a level head, who could **think** them out of sticky situations, who knew exactly when force was needed, or when a more subtle approach was necessary.

Kon no longer found Tim's different personalities annoying but really rather cute, and the little brainwaves and battle-plans were quite endearing.

To put it simply he was perfection wrapped up in a Tim sized really really really hot body, and Kon's jeans were getting a little too tight for his liking.

Yup, cold shower it was.


End file.
